User talk:Raiine
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ninerift Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Logo2-icon.jpeg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rainexel (Talk) 15:04, May 13, 2010 Quest Gather wood for nest (I) - Gather wood from dead tree south of small temple ruins - Gather wood from dead tree east of small temple ruins Before the evil befell us, the giant trees around here were the roost of dragons. Gather wood from the dead trees in West Dragon Ash so that a nest can be constructed for the eggs. Submit quest: Azure Dragon Spirit 500 XP 0 Points Kill Zu dragon - 0/10 Kill 10 zu dragon ( 125 Pts ) Condor dragons gain power as they age and evolve into the Zu dragon. I want you to destroy some of them. Submit quest: Azure Dragon Spirit 300 XP , 100 Points Kill fiery dragon - 0/10 Kill 10 fiery dragon When the dragonlings grew, they can become range dragon, I want you to destroy some of them. Submit quest: Azure Dragon Spirit 300 XP , 100 Points Kill ghost dragon - 0/3 Kill 3 ghost dragon Some of the fallen dragons had been risen again as ghost. I want you to put them back to rest. Submit quest: Azure Dragon Spirit 300 XP 100 Points Dragon Fire - 0/2 Collect 2 ghost dragon essence - 0/6 Collect 6 zu dragon teeth - 0/6 Collect 6 condor dragon claw - 0/6 Collect 6 fiery dragon tail 300 XP , 100 Points 10 Ghost Dragon Fire Kill condor dragon - 0/10 Kill 10 condor dragon When the dragonlings grew, they can become melee dragon, I want you to destroy some of them. Submit quest: Azure Dragon Spirit - 0/2 Collect 2 ghost dragon essence - 0/6 Collect 6 zu dragon teeth - 0/6 Collect 6 condor dragon claw - 0/6 Collect 6 fiery dragon tail The sand south east of here is a site where we made our last stand against the evil force that besieged us. Many of our mightiest fell in battle that day and the remainders scattered. The dragons that fell that day fell in great despair and fueled by the taint, some of them had risen as undead. Collect ingredients for a dragon fire potion to remind them of what they had lost. Submit quest: Azure Dragon Spirit 300 XP , 100 Points Images Egg Quest Item - http://i44.tinypic.com/fee4d1.jpg Corpse ( Zu Dragon ) - http://i41.tinypic.com/otosi0.jpg Tainted Egg Corpse - http://i43.tinypic.com/2mysraw.jpg Warrior Icon - http://i39.tinypic.com/nx116a.jpg Sling Shooter Icon - http://i43.tinypic.com/29ap4dx.jpg Thief Icon - http://i42.tinypic.com/14czcqb.jpg Suicide Bomber - http://i42.tinypic.com/2aio51g.jpg Shikoba - http://i39.tinypic.com/2nld7aa.jpg Condor Corpse - http://i44.tinypic.com/5jsocj.jpg http://i44.tinypic.com/6hoo5f.jpg hello raine, please im me using the ym.. thnx Hello Hai Ajraddatz Talk 01:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC)